


Well Done, Well Played

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: Minhyun has 100 vest flair pins and zero will to live.Dongho has 100 Outback gift cards and nothing better to do with his life.Or the AU where two losers meet in an overpriced steakhouse because apparently someone asked for this





	1. Enter the Baseball Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minhyun encounters Cute Baseball Cap guy who just might be the most awkwardly adorable man he's ever met

It was obvious that in this life, the gods wanted Minhyun to be a vegetarian.

That was the thought that crossed his mind as he peered down at the tray he was holding. It contained: one plate of almost-burned steak, a side of broccoli so sad you could hear violins, and chicken wings that looked as though they had come from an underweight, possibly growth-stunted chicken.

Another day of putting on his best "winning smile" as Manager Lee called it.

"I'm sorry Minhyun but no management positions have come up just yet, but you're first in line once one opens up!" That's what his supervisor said, the asshole. Two months before he'd promoted Songmi, who'd only been working there _10 months_ , to assistant manager.

(She was demoted just three days later because the only things she could apparently handle were trays, but Minhyun was still bitter)

As he handed a customer the serviette he'd requested, Minhyun idly wondered how much his collection of Outback flair pins would get on eBay. 100 of the damn hideous things that he'd kept neatly catalogued in a drawer, meticulously labelled and carefully packed in individual plastic holders.

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of another customer.

 _A late one_ , he thought to himself. _Just when I was thinking about going on break_.

Songmi ( _that slacker_ ) was having another sickday and Youngmin wasn't back yet so it was just Minhyun and some...dude in a baseball cap.

As he walked over to the new customer's table with a menu, he noticed the man was a little fidgety and was fiddling with what looked like some sort of paper in his hands.

 _Not bad_. Up close Mr.Baseball Cap had a nice enough, though maybe a little stern, face. A strong jaw Minhyun would maybe appreciate more if it wasn't dotted with stubble. Still, cute.

"Do you need some time, or..." he asked before Pretty Cap-man waved what looked like some sort of voucher in front of him.

"Is this, erm, usable here? Just making sure."

Minhyun took a look at the slip. "Yeah, it's an official Outback giftcard. It's valid for a year from now so you're good."

"So I could use all of these?" Minhyun's eyes widened as the stranger pulled out a thick stack.

"Wow, if they're all the same then, yeah? That's...a lot."

"100." Poor Baseball Cap man. He actually sounded pretty depressed.  
  
"You could eat here every day. Not that, err, you should. I mean you'd get sick of steak eventually right?" Minhyun joked. If only the other man knew just how thoroughly sick he was of steak.

"They're a gift. From my American friend, some distant relatives of his living here thought he'd miss the food back home and got him this."

Stubbly Baseball man laughed awkwardly. "He doesn't even like Outback. Says he likes cooking his own steak so he just handed the lot to me."

"That's nice of him. I mean, he could have sold them."

"Yeah, he could've. But he told me he thought I needed a break. Things have been a little bit...rough lately."

"Ah, sorry to hear that." Awkward silence. "So, ready to order?"

"I'll just take a look at the menu. Erm, just don't go yet."

Up close, Baseball guy was actually kind of adorable. With his lips pursed and his brows furrowed as he studied the menu as though it contained the Mysteries of Creation TM.

"OK, I'll have the..."

And that's when the earthquake happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Earth Just Moved, Like Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it takes a disaster to get two dating disasters together

This was not how Minhyun imagined a cute guy grabbing his hand would be like.

Said cute guy had dropped the menu he was reading and reached for him, pulling the both of them down and under the table.

"Ow." Minhyun could feel a bump forming where his head had met a table corner.

"Sorry about that," the other man said as he reached out a hand seemingly to rub the spot before he seemed to think better of it.

The table, fortunately, was sturdy and decent cover. It was unnerving - to feel the ground rumbling beneath him, hearing the sound of shattering and seeing various objects around the diner vibrating.

What seemed like hours to Minhyun was, in reality, barely 10 seconds.

Long enough for the stranger's eyes to meet his.

"The name's Dongho, by the way. Kang Dongho."  
  
"Hwang Minhyun." In an ideal life, they would be meeting in a classier setting, hopefully one that sold pretty drinks with umbrellas and no actual alcohol.

Dongho was peering around, eyes darting, surveying the scene. "Think it's safe?"

"Well...maybe we should wait a bit. Like there could be aftershocks. Yeah."

"Yeah, OK."

Then Minhyun felt his phone vibrating. It seemed the work groupchat was buzzing with messages - even slacker Songmi was online, asking how everyone was doing.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Minhyun turned to Dongho and smiled. "Well, the good news is I have the rest of the day off. And I'm off tomorrow anyway so yay?"

"Congrats," Dongho smiled back and Minhyun swore his heart probably skipped a few beats. Seeing him smile made Minhyun feel so _soft and squishy_ inside.

"I..." _Fuck it_. "You going anywhere after, well, this?" Minhyun's hand waving at their surroundings.

"Well I'm gonna take this as a sign I should go sell those giftcards online," Dongho said. "Pity though because it would have been nice seeing you around."

Maybe it was Minhyun's imagination but Dongho's cheeks seemed a little bit, well, flushed? _So cute so cute_.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. But I'm pretty sure you came here to eat so since I'm free and you're presumably free maybe we could, like..."

Dongho was nodding, vigorously, to the point Minhyun was worried he'd be the one to hit his head next in their cramped space.

"Yeah, I actually know this little vegetarian place around the corner. It's not actually bad...I go there sometimes, to like, give my stomach a meat break you know?"

Maybe it was the adrenaline of being in the aftermath of a natural disaster. Maybe it was hitting his head.

Maybe Minhyun was just a moron, because the next thing he blurted out was: "Marry me."

Dongho's face turned into one of slight puzzlement, his mouth rounded into a tiny, surprised 'o'.

Then he laughed. A laugh that was, like the rest of him, ridiculously cute and nothing like how Minhyun imagined he'd sound.

 _God, even his laugh is pretty,_ Minhyun thought, as he wished another earthquake would happen and swallow him up whole.

Dongho decided just then to scrabble out from under the table. He poked his head beneath it, though, to smile that _stupidly cute_ smile at Minhyun and said, "Well, you should really buy me dinner first."

Then he held out his hand for Minhyun to take, still smiling. "But first, I'm buying you lunch."

As Minhyun took Dongho's hand while trying not to bump his overly large head on the table, he thought to himself that yes, life was indeed looking up and also, yes, he was selling those damn pins.

Dongho was still holding Minhyun's hand as they walked out of the restaurant together - a fact that Minhyun noticed but was certainly not going to complain about.

He'd just survived his first earthquake, a cute boy (with the _cutest behind_ he'd ever seen) was holding his hand and he had two glorious days off.

Today was a great day to go vegetarian.

 

 

 

 


End file.
